The Valentine Bet
by Megami Ryuuzaki
Summary: “Let’s make a bet. I bet I can get the best valentine gift for Rukia. Better than anything you could get for Orihime.” Uryuu glared and stood. “I accept.” he replied. IchixRuki IshixOri


Hello. Welcome to my first ever Bleach Fan fiction.

I had a dream one night about two movie producers who challenged each other to a valentine movie duel. Whoever created the better Valentines Day movie would win...Something. Not sure what. Let's just say, it was just for fun to prove the better producer. In short, one producer had a great idea, but the other producer stole that idea and published it before the one that had the original idea. Then I woke up and said "That would be a fun fanfic. But what series should I write it for?" Then it hit me. It sounded too much like an Ichigo and Ishida rivalry to pass up.

Takes place after the manga and anime. There will be no Hollow attacks during this. This is just a funny story about the characters during the normal times in their lives.

Enjoy!

IchixRuki, OrixIshi, and very slight RukixOri if you squint really hard and turn it sideways.

Bleach does not belong to me.

---------------------

It was a week before Valentines Day. Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida sat in their apartment at the kitchen table. Both had their elbows on the table with their chins resting in their hands. They were bored, tired, and at a loss for what to do for Rukia and Orihime for Valentines Day. The girl's had been subtly hinting all month that they wanted something good this year, and Ichigo and Uryuu had waited until the week of to start thinking of what that something would be.

The door burst open just as Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, and Rukia and Orihime, who lived across the hall, peeked their heads into the apartment, smiling widely.

"We're going out shopping." Rukia said in that sing song voice that made Ichigo cringe.

"Maybe you guys should go shopping too while we're not with you." Orihime said, not trying to hide her hints that the boys should go get their Valentines Day gifts.

The girl's waved and slammed the door. Ichigo and Uryuu glowered at the door.

"Damn women." Ichigo muttered.

Uryuu sat back in his chair and adjusted his glasses.

"What should we do?" He asked.

Neither spoke for a few more moments, both trying to think of something, when Ichigo suddenly looked up quickly. He turned and gave Uryuu a smug look. He stood quickly and pointed at Uryuu.

"Let's make a bet. I bet I can get the best valentine gift for Rukia. Better than anything you could get for Orihime."

Uryuu glared and stood. He pushed his glasses up, the light reflecting off of them sharply.

"I accept." he replied.

--------------------------

Rukia and Orihime returned to the apartment complex later that day and went up to their apartment to drop their purchases off, then walked across the hall and went to into Ichigo and Uryuu's apartment to find them gone. The girl's furrowed their brows and put their hands on their hips.

"You think they actually listened to us for once?" Rukia said.

Orihime shrugged and they went back to their own apartment.

--------------------------

The week went by much faster than Ichigo or Uryuu would have liked. They had spent the entire week, night and day, searching high and low for the perfect gift that would outdo the other's. Neither could sleep at night, worried whether the other would leave during the night and get a jump on shopping.

It all finally ended the morning before valentines day. Uryuu and Ichigo sat in their living room watching tv, tired and worn out, but both looking very pleased with themselves.

Rukia and Orihime had gone out to buy something for dinner so they all could eat together, and Ichigo and Uryuu waited patiently for them. Evening rolled around and the girls finally came home. Ichigo and Uryuu could hear them entering their apartment. They looked at each other wondering why the girls were going to their own apartment. They were supposed to be cooking at Ichigo and Uryuu's. Half an hour passed and they heard Rukia and Orihime exiting their apartment, giggling and laughing.

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other, confused and ran to the door. They opened it to find Rukia and Orihime walking out of their apartment with suitcases.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo growled.

"You said you were coming here for dinner." Uryuu argued.

The girls looked at each other then back to Ichigo and Uryuu.

"Oh, right. We forgot." Rukia said.

"You forgot!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo.

"Quiet, you'll bother the neighbors." Orihime said.

"While we were out, Orihime won tickets to a cruise over the weekend." Rukia continued, choosing not to comment on Ichigo's outburst. "She invited me, so we'll be back in three days."

The girls smiled and waved as they left leaving Ichigo and Uryuu staring after them, open mouthed.

---------------------------

Valentines Day found Ichigo and Uryuu alone in the same restaurant, in the same fancy hotel, at different tables, both glowering and making the rest of the people uncomfortable.

-----------------------

Well, that's all. Short, but I wanted it to be that way. Gives it more effect I think. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought. )


End file.
